This invention relates generally to locking devices for toilette seats and seat covers and particularly to a locking device for preventing small children from raising a toilette seat or a toilette seat cover.
Some small children that are capable of standing upright are capable of raising a toilette seat and its cover without supervision from a responsible person. The ability of small children to raise toilette seats and toilette seat covers presents significant safety and sanitary problems in many homes. Children have climbed into toilette bowls and then have been unable to extricate themseles from the bowl after the seat or lid has fallen upon them. A child who places his head between the raised seat and the toilette bowl may be seriously injured if the seat should fall upon him. Some children have died from accident resulting from their ability to raise the toilette seat or even just the seat cover. Head and neck injuries and even drowning are often the result of an unattended child's curiosity about the toilet.
It is impractical to provide an active child with constant supervision and monitoring of his activities. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, easy to install device for preventing a small child from gaining access to a toilette bowl by raising either the seat and seat cover or just the seat cover alone.